Diario de un lobo solitario
by Jade Lautrec
Summary: Spoilers!Cap 3 up! Ted jamás imaginó que las respuestas a la ausencia de sus padres las encontraría en un viejo diario de aquel pobre licántropo que cuenta la historia de su amor prohibido. RL/NT
1. ¿Fin de la soledad?

**Aviso: **Es bien sabido que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, tal vez el contexto en que los pongo, pero nada más. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, por puro deporte. Todo pertenece a J K Rowling.

**N/A: Este capítulo contiene spoilers, es post RM (libro 7). **Este capi ha sido editado por ciertos errores que vi al leerlo, puede considerarse pura coquetería. Si ven algún error, no duden en hacérmelo saber :)

**Capítulo I: ¿Fin de la soledad?**

Con la oscuridad como única señora de esta noche, el miedo avanza entre los espacios que hay entre cada ser vivo de aquel bosque. La espesa niebla le impide ver más allá de las propias manos al joven que trata de salir de ese laberinto de ramas y hojas.

Se encuentra en el medio del laberinto, está seguro que la bestia sigue allí, porque aún puede oir su agitada y aterradora respiración. Escucha cómo inhala, escucha cómo exhala, escucha cómo establece ese silencio de espera sólo para que él se mueva y así poder descubrirlo. Lo siente muy cerca y contiene el aire en sus pulmones, sabe que si no lo hace terminará como la cena de aquella abominable fiera. Se levanta a medias, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, comienza a caminar hacia donde cree es la salida pero se detiene súbitamente al ver una sombra que deambula por el laberinto. Toma un tronco y lo empuña como si fuera una espada, respira profundo y se esconde tras el árbol más cercano. Como un idiota, acaba de hacer que el monstruo lo descubra, mostrándole el camino hacia él, ha quedado completamente expuesto, el árbol detrás del cual se escondía ahora lo toma con sus ramas y raíces y lo inmoviliza ahí, dejando a la cena lista para ser devorada.

Es en el momento en que la bestia está por aparecer de entre las sombras, para dejar de ser una silueta aterradora para convertirse en una bestia sedienta de sangre, cuando el joven despierta empapado en sudor y su vista se fija en el reloj que está en su buró, se despierta de lo que fue una pesadilla que duró tan sólo cinco minutos

Es martes 3 de julio, el sol se alza en lo alto del cielo y uno de sus rayos se filtra por la ventana de Ted . Él ya está despierto, es más, no ha pegado un ojo en toda la noche; esa maldita pesadilla no lo deja descansar. Tiene unas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos claros, su cara delata el cansancio y sus ojos han perdido el brillo que solían tener cuando este joven aún dormía por las noches. Van tres semanas desde la última noche que durmió, pero si él hubiese sabido que aquella sería la última, se hubiera quedado durmiendo hasta pasado el mediodía, pero nunca se sabe cuando va a ser la última vez.

Se levantó lentamente, tenía las piernas ligeramente entumecidas por la posición en la que permaneció toda la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño: en posición fetal, abrazado a su almohada, buscando con la mirada algo en aquella habitación que desatara ese sueño que tanto anhelaba. Se puso de pie e hizo sonar su cuello, se estiró como cada mañana lo hacía y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

—Buenos días Ted, ¿pudiste dormir esta vez? –inquirió su abuela, mientras le servía el desayuno.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Así era, Ted vivía con su abuela desde que tenía memoria, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era tan sólo un bebé y su abuela había enviudado un poco antes. Él era todo lo que Andrómeda tenía, y ella también lo era para él.

—En realidad sí pude dormir –confesó el joven tomando asiento y enfrentando a su desayuno—, pero fueron cinco minutos, lo suficiente para volver a aquel sueño.

—Tal vez debas hablar con tu padrino –le aconsejó la mujer peinándose con las manos aquellos cabellos que ya blanquecinos se le venían a la cara.

—No puedo, no quiero preocuparlo, tal vez es un simple imsomnio que se cura con algunos sedantes o algo así –apuró de un sorbo el café—, además creo que ya estoy un poco grande para eso ¿no?

La miró de reojo, sabía que a Andrómeda Tonks no le gustaba que él se creyera tan independiente, creía que el día que Ted abandonara el nido se acabaría su vida, o bien debería resignarse a una vida de completa soledad y tristeza.

—No digas eso, me hace sentir más vieja de lo que en realidad soy –le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Ted sonrió y dejó que su abuela lo tomara entre sus brazos.

—Te pareces tanto a tus padres.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, fue él quien lo rompió

—Ojalá pudiera decirte que sí, que lo sé, pero no puedo.

A Ted no le preocupaba realmente el hecho de ser huérfano pues nunca se había sentido verdaderamente solo, pero lo que le inquietaba un poco era saber quiénes habían sido sus padres. No se lo había preguntado nunca a su abuela porque sabía que seguramente teñiría su historia con su amor de madre y terminaría contando una verdad que no resolvería sus dudas, tampoco se lo había preguntado a Harry, no sabía en realidad cómo preguntárselo. Debía confesar que le temía un poco a la verdad, ¿Qué tal si sus padres no se quisieron?¿Qué tal si él había sido un accidente? ¿Y si trataban de olvidarlo con las luchas? No podía apartar esas preguntas de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes Teddy, yo conocí a tus padres y si te digo que te pareces mucho a ellos, vas a tener que creer en mí –añadió la mujer liberando al muchacho de sus brazos.

¿Esa era su única opción? Se levantó de pronto, dejando el desayuno casi sin tocar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A caminar.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo en el umbral.

—Volveré en un momento –le anunció a su abuela volviéndose un segundo.

Luego desapareció por la puerta.

Hacía mucho calor y por fortuna no había casi nadie en la calle, todo el mundo parecía estar dormido en sus casas tan frescas y confortables, Ted caminó sin saber a dónde iba, caminaba dejandose llevar por sus pies sin permitir que su cabeza interviniera, parecía un completo zombi.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la plaza del pueblo, parado al borde de la fuente que se alzaba imponente en el centro de la plaza, miró su reflejo en el agua clara, se agachó y tocó con suavidad su reflejo.

Y por un minuto una sensación de tristeza se apoderó de él, se sintió triste por no haber conocido a sus padres, se sintió triste por no tener a nadie que lo quisiera, se sintió triste porque tenía tantas dudas y no se animaba a resolverlas o mejor dicho, no sabía a quién preguntar.

Necesitaba respuestas, pero no sabía si estaba listo para la verdad. Entonces, sintió que su suerte había sido tirada al viento mucho tiempo atrás, se sintió un juguete del destino y se preguntó:

—¿Quién soy?

—Eres Ted Remus Lupin y estás parado como un idiota al borde de la fuente de una plaza que queda a dos horas de tu casa –contestó una voz más que familiar para Ted.

Él ni siquiera se dio vuelta. Sabía que era Victoire, su amiga de tantos años.

—Déjame solo Vic, no tengo ganas de hablar.

—No me vine desde mi casa, buscándote como una loca por todos lados para que al llegar aquí me digas eso.

Victoire se sentó en el borde de la fuente, mirando el reflejo del joven en el agua.

—No te sientas solo Ted, tienes a tanta gente que te quiere, y te quiere ver bien –le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Lo que más admiraba de su amiga era la increíble capacidad que tenía de decir justo las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, permanecieron callados por unos instantes, mirando el agua correr.

Cuando Ted sintió que esa sensación de tristeza que lo había invadido antes ahora no era más que un recuerdo, se incorporó y extendiéndo la mano le dijo a la muchacha:

—Mejor vayamos antes de que piensen que nos fugamos.

Ella sonrió y agregó divertida:

—No, si nos fugaramos iríamos a Italia ¿verdad?

—Como usted diga, corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ted, estaban allí, Harry, Ginny y sus hijos, los padres de Victoire y sus hermanos. A ninguno de los adultos les faltaba la expresión de preocupación pintada en sus caras.

—Bueno, creo que sólo faltaban los bomberos ¿no? –reparó Ted burlón.

Su abuela corrió a abrazarlo.

—Pensé que algo te había pasado, no me vuelvas a hacer eso –le dijo muy enojada.

—Todos estábamos muy preocupados –intervino Harry, tomando a su ahijado por el hombro.

—Sólo salí a caminar –dijo el muchacho en su defensa.

—Sí y volviste cuatro horas después me parece que es demasiado tiempo para una caminata ¿no crees? —le retrucó su padrino.

—¿Cuatro horas? Yo… no sabía que habían sido tantas.

—Bueno ahora que el problema parece haberse solucionado, nos vamos y usted jovencita se viene con nosotros —anunció el Bill tomando a su hija por los hombros.

—Pero papá, no me quiero ir todavía —protestó la joven.

—Déjala Bill, nosotros la llevamos después –intervino Ginny.

La muchacha agradeció a su tía por el favor, realmente quería escuchar lo que Ted tenía para se marchó luego de recordarle a su hija que no debía llegar muy tarde.

El clima se volvió muy tenso en la casa, y toda esa tensión cayó sobre los hombros de Ted, pero claramente se lo merecía después de preocupar a todos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así? —comenzó a preguntar Harry—. Tenías muy preocupada a tu abuela.

Ted miró de reojo a su abuela, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada que mezclaba angustia y enojo, desvió su vista al suelo y la clavó en una de las cerámicas que componían el piso de la cocina.

—Necesitaba irme, despejar mi mente, estar un momento a solas, nada más.

—Toda la familia estaba muy preocupada… —dijo Harry.

De pronto, Ted sintió que la sensación de absurda tristeza volvió a habitar en él, entonces no pudo más que explotar.

—¿Qué familia? Será tu familia. ¡Yo no tengo familia! —gritó el muchacho liberándose.

Se instaló un silencio muy incómodo en la habitación. Nadie sabía cómo contestar a esas palabras, Ted nunca había sido un chico solitario o triste, siempre parecía haber disfrutado de la familia que, aunque no tenían vinculos de sangre, lo incluían como un miembro más. Pero es que nadie comprendía lo importante que era en aquel momento para Ted tener una familia, nunca había sentido la gélida sensación de ese espacio vacío que habían dejado sus padres al morir, hasta ese día.

—No compartiremos la misma sangre pero nunca te atrevas a dudar que eres parte de nuestra familia, Ted Lupin —le reprochó Victoire con la voz queda.

Ted miró a todos los presentes con algo de resentimiento, los odió en ese momento por no entenderlo, porque ninguno de los presentes parecía capaz de ponerse en su lugar y luego se encerró en su habitación, sin querer escuchar a nadie.

Se acercaba la noche, con su manto oscuro envolviéndolo todo, Ted no pensaba levantarse, pero tampoco podía dormir, y esta vez no por miedo a su pesadilla tan recurrente sino que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cuán solo estaba en el mundo y un incipiente odio fue desarrollándose muy dentro de él, comenzaba a odiar a sus padres por haberlo dejado tan solo.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta, era su abuela quería llevarle algo para que comiera. Con todo ese asunto, Ted se había olvidado completamente de comer, ni siquiera tenía apetito. Esa sensación dentro de su pecho no le daba ganas de comer o dormir, tenía ganas de quedarse allí con la soledad como única compañera, y contemplar la pared, hundirse en sus pensamientos. Aún sin sentirse listo para hablar o con apetito abrió la puerta y dejó que Andrómeda pasara. Llevaba su bata y traía un poco de pizza en un plato y debajo de él un libro.

—Es mejor que dejes esa locura adolescente y comas algo porque sino sí que te vas a enfermar —le aconsejó la mujer mirándolo con cariño.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza, tomó el plato y lo colocó en su buró y miró con curiosidad el libro que su abuela traía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió señalandolo.

—Es algo que tal vez debí darte hace algún tiempo atrás, pero es que me negaba a creer que había perdido a la única hija que tuve, es que esto me recordaba mucho a tu abuelo también —su voz se vio interrumpida por un torrente de lágrimas, torpemente el muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos y trató de consolarla—. Espero que me perdones por ser tan egoísta, pero pensé que te estaba protegiendo, cuando en realidad no hacia más que crear una barrera que me hiciera olvidar esos tiempos tan dolorosos y todo lo que ellos me llevaron.

—Tranquila abuela.

Ella le extendió el pequeño libro, que él tomó con cuidado.

—Te dejo tranquilo para que lo leas —le dijo abandonando la habitación mientras trataba de contener inútilmente las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara.

Ted miró el libro, no era muy grande pero sí bastante gordo, tenía el aspecto de haber sido negro en su buena época. Lo hojeó. Ahora sus páginas eran de un marrón tan viejo y sucio que nadie sospecharía que fueron de un blanco inmaculado. Lo abrió y en la primera página se encontró con algo verdaderamente inesperado.

_Diario de Remus J. Lupin._

¡Era el diario de su padre! Se detuvo un momento sobre esas palabras, las tocó con la punto de los dedos, como si al hacerlo estuviera tocando a su padre y sonrió, sintiendo que aquella era una senda que muy pronto lo conduciría a llenar el espacio vacío que sentía dentro. Agradeciendo por dentro lo que su abuela había hecho, se acomodó en la cama dispuesto a leer aquel viejo diario, esperando que éste le revelara las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Continuará.


	2. Naufragando

Capítulo II: Naufragando

Martes 4 de julio.

Ayer al llegar a mi casa, decidí obedecer a esa necesidad de liberar esas cosas que tengo dentro de mí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, o por lo menos volcarlo en el papel, y como mis energías sólo me alcanzaban para hacer lo segundo, decidí comprar un cuaderno de camino al cuartel, en él desahogaría todo, él sería mi confidente.

No hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, desde ayer, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, siento que las cosas están cambiando, a pesar de mi edad siento que hay algo nuevo dentro mío, algo que cambiará mi vida para siempre. No tengo la certeza de si es algo que acabo de vivir o que voy a vivir. Tal vez sea la emoción de empezar una nueva Orden, pero no, no me siento bien que dadas las circunstancias tenga que hacerse una nueva Orden. No me pone feliz el recordar que ese ser que tanto me pasé odiando por años está de vuelta, aquel que asesinó a James y a Lily, que dejó huérfano al pobre de Harry y que destruyó toda clase de vínculo entre los merodeadores, haciendo que sólo sobreviviera el vinculo que hoy es tan fuerte con Sirius.

Si el ser humano no fuera un sistema tan complejo no tendría que desahogarme en un diario. Siempre pensé que los diarios eran para gente que no tenía amigos o no tenía amigos verdaderos, o por miedo a ser juzgados preferían escribir sus problemas en un trozo de papel a contárselo a alguien que pudiera decirles lo que piensa al respecto. Si el ser humano no sintiera la vida sería aburrida, sí, pero mucho más simple. Tengo esa maldita sensación en el pecho pero no consigo descifrarla, es una clase de alegría muy intensa que hace que mi corazón lata como loco. No encuentro la causa sólo tengo la consecuencia guardada en el pecho.

Repasando lo que hice el día de hoy, puedo decir que lo único que hice fue asistir a la reunión de la Orden, en la cual no presté mucha atención porque estuve mirando a una chica que tenía el cabello rosa bastante chillón, unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, lo sé porque sin querer la he visto mirándome. Bajó la vista muy rápido y fingió escuchar a Dumbledore, supongo que sus mejillas rojas delataban su vergüenza. Pero a mí me hizo muy bien descubrirla así, me hizo sentir bien. ¡Qué vergüenza que alimente mi ego a costillas de una pobre muchacha! Pero no lo hice intencionalmente. Más tarde supe que es la sobrina de Sirius, la hija de una prima que fue desheredada y borrada del árbol familiar por casarse con un "sangre sucia", idioteces de la época, que sólo familias lo suficientemente estúpidas como para vivir su vida basándose en un principio tan ridículo como ese son capaz de creer.

Ella es una metamorfomaga, cambia su apariencia a su antojo, debe rondar los veinte años, me atrevería a decir que no pasa los veinticinco. Todavía no puedo creer que pasé la primera reunión de la Nueva Orden del Fénix, mirando y poniendo incómoda a una niña. He caído bajo.

Tal vez debería preguntarle a Sirius, él me sabrá decir, pero cómo preguntarle, cómo pedirle que me hable de una sobrina a quien seguramente no ve hace un buen tiempo y que probablemente podría ser hija mía. No sé ni cómo me atrevo a pensar en ella como algo más que una posible amiga. Pero es imposible que pase desapercibida, su cabello es corto, brillante y nada más que rosa; sin embargo, fueron sus ojos los que me obligaron a poner a las palabras de Dumbledore sobre la nueva Orden en segundo plano, es que sus ojos son tan hermosos e irradian tanta… oh dios, ya sé que es esa sensación en mi pecho.

Jueves 6 de julio.

Hablé con ella, su nombre es nada más ni nada menos que Nymphadora Tonks, es bastante peculiar pero tiene tanta música y definitivamente le queda muy bien. Estoy seguro que no podría tener un nombre poco común como Jane, Anne o Mary, estaría muy decepcionado si con semejante aspecto tuviera un nombre que no representara lo especial que es, es decir, por lo que pude ver puedo decir que es especial, me refiero a que... su aspecto no es nada común, por supuesto, su aspecto.

La encontré de casualidad, en realidad ella me encontró a mí. Yo salía de la vieja biblioteca de los Black, donde ya no queda nada más que montañas de polvo y telarañas, ella bajaba las escaleras mientras intentaba ponerse su mochila; dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de tener un no muy grato encuentro con el suelo, no sé cómo pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta la tenía en mis brazos, fue un reflejo que me tomó hasta a mí por sorpresa.

Levanté la vista, me encontré con el océano y nuevamente me volví a sentir perdido. Nuestra respiración parecía fundirse y pasar a formar una sola, tenía algunos de sus mechones, hoy verdes y largos, en mi cara. Un calor me invadió de repente, no puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí así. Mis sentidos se agudizaron, su cabello olía a algo dulce que en el momento no supe identificar, pero me encantaba, quería perderme en aquel olor tan dulce que me hacía recordar a una tarde de verano en casa. Estuvimos así por lo menos 10 segundos, en los cuales sentí que mi vida era maravillosa, que no tenía nada que temer, que estaba más cerca de mi hogar que nunca, que de pronto la luna no era más que un visitante en el cielo y que la licantropía no era más que un cuento al igual que mi soledad; fue entonces cuando mi vista se nubló, no, no me desmayé, estábamos a una distancia tan escasa que ella soltó un suspiro y éste empañó mis anteojos, los que hasta hacía unos instantes estaban metidos en un libro. Ya sé, desenlace demasiado común para un remolino de sensaciones tan mágicas.

La levanté con la mayor suavidad que mis viejos brazos me permitieron y no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna, así que me limité a sonreír.

Ella me dirigió un leve y tímido "gracias" y se marchó sin decir más. Quise detenerla, quise decirle que no se vaya que extrañaba su aliento fundiéndose con el mío o ahogarme en sus ojos, tal vez si fuera un poco más valiente las palabras habrían salido de mi boca en lugar de explotar como burbujas cada vez que la abría. Si bien no soy ningún charlatán, hasta se puede decir sin traicionar la verdad que me suelo quedar corto de palabras, como en ese momento y aunque sé que a las mujeres les encantan los halagos, ya que es una magnífica forma de alimentar el ego, nunca pude darle el gusto a ninguna. Nada de frases hipócritas que actúen de cortina para una verdad escandalosa. Soy un hombre que prefiere decir la verdad o simplemente no decirla.

Sin nada que hacer más que vagar por la vieja mansión me dirigí a la sala de estar. Allí, cerca de una pequeña biblioteca estaba el gran piano de cola, cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Me dirigí a él con la intención de verificar si estaba en condiciones, pasé algunas horas limpiándolo y después me dispuse a tocar. No recuerdo mucho cómo se toca este instrumento así que me limité a jugar con las teclas, deslizando los dedos de un lado a otro, de pronto una serie de sonidos me recordaron a un antiguo vals que mi abuelo solía tocar cuando yo era pequeño.

Fui tocando las teclas, lentamente, con timidez, dejando que el aire acariciara las notas hasta que éstas se extinguieran en el mismo éter, y fue en esos momentos en los que el vals se fue desprendiendo de mis dedos y cobró vida propia. De repente era mi abuelo quien sentado al piano llenaba con su música el ambiente de una pequeña sala, en cuyo rincón más iluminado mis padres giraban al compás de la melodiosa música, girando como dos locos enamorados y me vi a mí mismo contemplando la escena con una sonrisa que irradiaba el candor propio de la edad de cinco años. En esa cara que aún no sabía lo que eran las noches de luna llena o el horror de la cara de una madre al ver a su hijo mutar en una bestia tenebrosa, que ignoraba el dolor de la mordida o la intensidad de las transformaciones, de sentir que la piel se desgarra dando paso a la bestia que habita dentro, esa bestia que sólo espera a que su cómplice la luna se llene.

Me detuve consternado, apoyando mi cabeza donde se suponían que iban las partituras, dejando que mis manos se caigan sobre el piano sin gracia alguna.

—No te detengas, se oía muy bien —dijo una voz sobresaltándome, sacándome de la fantasía en la que estuve perdido por lo menos cinco minutos.

Me di vuelta y allí estaba ella, parada en el umbral de la puerta, con su pelo verde y sus ojos de océano. No sabía qué hacer, ella se fue acercando lentamente como pidiendo permiso con cada paso para entrar en mi mundo.

—Se oía muy bien —repitió— ¿Qué era?

Salí de mi estado de idiotez momentánea, ese día me había pasado varias veces, especialmente cuando la tenía cerca. Sonreí débilmente, más bien fue una mueca lo que me salió.

—Un viejo vals que mi abuelo solía tocar cuando yo era pequeño —contesté—, pero no lo sé muy bien.

—Era muy lindo ¿tocas? —inquirió señalando el piano.

Me reí ante la ocurrencia, si bien podría haber volcado mi soledad y melancolía en aquel magnífico instrumento realmente nunca me sentí demasiado atraído ni siquiera a la idea de ser pianista o de tocarlo en mi tiempo libre. Digamos que tenía la cabeza en la luna.

—No, lo que escuchaste fueron algunas notas perdidas

Acercó una silla junto a la mía y me preguntó clavando sus ojos de océano en los míos:

—¿Puedes tocarlo otra vez?

Quise decirle que no, que lo que había escuchado hace algunos instantes no fue más que suerte de principiante y que mi experiencia me había enseñado que no hay que tentar a la suerte, porque cuando te aprovechas te cobra revancha. Pero nuevamente las palabras me traicionaron y huyeron despavoridas dejándome como un inválido del habla, asentí con la cabeza, convoqué a la suerte para que aquel momento de trance se repitiera como unos minutos atrás y para que olvidara que la estaba tentando para que no se tomara revancha. Las revanchas son muy dolorosas y siempre salgo perdiendo más de lo que en realidad tengo.

Alcé mis manos sobre las teclas y me dispuse a tocar, intentaba no mirarla, sabía que me iba a volver a quedar como idiota mirando sus ojos y pasaría la vergüenza más grande de mi vida. Me sorprendí a mí mismo por lo bien que lo hacía, pero esta vez la magia no se hacia presente en recuerdos y por un momento pensé que la magia estaba allí, sentada a mi lado.

Cuando terminé de tocar ella aplaudió como una niña después de ver una gracia en el circo, con la misma expresión en la cara.

—A propósito me llamo Tonks —agregó ella tocando la misma nota cuatro veces.

—¿Tonks?

—Sí Tonks, en realidad ese es mi apellido —confesó a toda velocidad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirí curioso.

Vaciló unos momentos haciéndome sentir que no le agradaba nada su nombre.

—Nymphadora —musitó.

Debo confesar que me tomó por sorpresa no esperaba un nombre así. Pero no esperaba nada como Nymphadora.

—Es un gran nombre —dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Y tú un gran mentiroso —me reprochó riendo.

Nos reímos de buena gana.

¿Será que soy un pésimo mentiroso o ella es demasiado buena para descubrir la verdad?

Después de algunos minutos de conversación me di cuenta de que después de todo entablar la conversación no fue la pesadilla que imaginé, en realidad todo lo que tuve que hacer fue esperar a que alguien más valiente que yo me tomara por sorpresa.

Luego de hablar con ella por algunos minutos la velocidad con la que hablaba dejó de sorprenderme y me di cuenta que en pocos minutos sabía lo más importante de ella. Era auror, tenía unos veintidós años, no dijo su edad pero la deduje, y lo que más resaltaba era que jamás le perdonaría a su madre por haberle puesto ese nombre. Cuando me tocó el turno de introducirme en su vida traté de obviar el hecho de que soy un licántropo hasta el final y lo mejor fue que ella me escuchó como si estuviera narrando una historia sensacional cuando en realidad en mi historia no había más que matices de desempleo, soledad y pobreza. Decidí contarle por fin de mi condición.

—… y soy licántropo.

Esperé a su reacción, ella conservaba su sonrisa. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo que había dicho era verdad se puso seria.

—¡Mierda! Lo siento mucho, supongo que ha sido difícil, quiero decir puede que no hayas tenido muchos amigos por eso, quiero decir, siempre está el peligro de que muerdas hasta a tu mejor amigo y…

Sus palabras me dolieron un poco, pero sé que no las decía con mala intención. Tenía la información entre sus manos y no sabía cómo manejarla, lo único que hacía era malabares con ellas.

Sonreí para tranquilizarla para hacerle saber que nada de lo que decía había sido tomado como una agresión.

—Ay perdón, es que no sé qué decir, y cuando no sé qué decir digo lo primero que se me cruza por la cabeza, perdón —se disculpó— ¿Nunca te ha pasado que hablas como sin darte cuenta o te quedas sin decir nada?

—Sí —quise decirle—, me pasó varias veces hoy cuando sentía que me ahogaba en tus ojos.

Nuevamente me limité a asentir. Maldito sea el valiente que se atrevió a hacer una proeza que nos dejara mal a nosotros los cobardes.

No puedo creer que ahora al acostarme no me siento cansado, al contrario, siento que tengo más energía que nunca. Siento que esa sensación en mi pecho no se fue, ahora está aumentando, pero ya no me molesta. Me recosté pensando en ella, soñando con esos ojos de océano, soñaba que naufragaba en ellos pero lo más curioso es que no tenía intención de ser rescatado. Me dormité unos minutos, soñé con ese momento tan íntimo en el que ella no me buscó pero de cualquier forma yo la encontré, o yo no la busqué pero ella encontró mis brazos. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí feliz de ser un juguete del destino. De repente me desperté sobresaltado, había olvidado una cosa, un detalle tan importante que era capaz de hacer que me deshiciera de los recuerdos tan dulces que pretendía guardar por un buen tiempo, algo tan poderoso que me decía que me tenía que olvidar de ella. No podíamos estar juntos. Ella tenía 14 años menos que yo. Era hora acabar con la fantasía.

Continuará.


	3. Encontrando el sueño

**Encontrando el sueño**

Ted cerró los ojos, aún con el diario en la mano, soltó un enorme y profundo suspiro. Los abrió lentamente. Esperaba sin razón aparente encontrar un escenario diferente del que tenía cuando cerró sus ojos claros.

Desvió su vista hacia la ventana con actitud cansina, vio que estaba abierta y se dirigió hacia ella para cerrarla. Abrió uno de las persianas y una visión lo hizo echarse para atrás y caer en su cama. Por un instante le pareció ver a una especie de animal salvaje con la cara contra el vidrio, inhalando y exhalando mientras empañaba el cristal. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso. Respiró hondo y se asomó con violencia para comprobar si la bestia aún permanecía allí, pero no encontró nada más que la negrura de la noche de verano. Asomó, imprudentemente, su cabeza para ver si por lo menos podría divisarla a lo lejos. Fue inútil, no había rastro de lo que él había visto. Soltó un suspiro al aire. Sólo se podía sentir la tormenta muy cerca, el viento la anunciaba y el silencio la precedía.

Se sintió muy intranquilo, sus nervios estaban de punta y su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Buscó una píldora para tranquilizarse pero no encontró el frasco. Le pareció muy extraño, su abuela no solía revisar sus cosas y si lo hubiese hecho ya se lo habría reprochado. Buscó en su otro buró pero tampoco las encontró, meditó un momento tratando de recordar si en algún momento las había cambiado de lugar, pero fue en vano.

Se levantó con dificultad, sus piernas estaban algo adormecidas por todo el tiempo que había pasado sentado leyendo. Se dirigió a la cocina. Sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió sin prisa alguna. Por más que trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de leer no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar pensar en lo que su padre había sido. Aunque Remus Lupin jamás estuvo orgulloso de lo que fue, lo fue y no lo podía negar o más bien, nunca lo pudo evitar. Le molestara a quien le molestara, Remus había sido un hombre lobo.

Se durmió olvidando lo que había leído y dejando volar su imaginación hacia rumbos que siempre pensó aburridos. Contempló el amanecer con los ojos cerrados, se durmió sobre una hoja de papel en la que había dibujado la silueta de una mujer a punto de abrir una puerta. Sólo fue capaz de despertarlo la voz de su abuela, diciéndole que era mejor que se fuera a acostar a su cama. Por toda respuesta él consultó el reloj de la mesa de té, eran las 7,30. se sorprendió de haber dormido tantas horas.

—No me puedo acostar.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer, considerando que estás de vacaciones y son las 7,30 de la mañana? —inquirió burlona.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla, luego corrió hacia su habitación dejando a su abuela completamente atónita.

Se vistió con mucha prisa y cuando estaba por salir, su abuela lo detuvo para preguntarle si no pensaba desayunar antes de irse.

Teddy estaba de demasiado buen humor como para negarse a desayunar con su abuela. Se sentó y comenzó a hablar muy animado:

—¡Dormí todas esas horas, abuela! No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo de insomnio haya conseguido por fin dormir casi toda la noche entera.

Andrómeda vaciló unos instantes pero finalmente preguntó:

—¿Leíste el diario?

La expresión de Ted cambió levemente, se tornó serio y un aire de tristeza cruzó su rostro.

—Sí —contestó alzando los ojos hasta que se encontraran con los de su abuela—. Mi padre... él era un...

—Licántropo, lo siento tanto, Ted —dijo con suavidad, ella jamás había creído en que decir las cosas rápido las hacía menos dolorosas. Ted tenía un pasado y no lo podía negar, tenía muchos esqueletos en el armario y muchos de ellos estaban intentando escapar de la oscuridad. Andrómeda no lo iba a permitir, había sido tan fuerte, mejor dicho, se había creído tan fuerte que cuando en realidad tuvo que quedarse cara a cara con aquella dolorosa amenaza se desvaneció como una burbuja al aire.

—Es una pena que haya muerto, creo que hubiera podido aprender mucho de él —expresó para sorpresa de su abuela en un tono muy tranquilo. Lo sintió en el alma, lamentó profundamente la suerte de su nieto y la suya propia. Tantas veces hubiera sacrificado su propia vida por la de aquellos dos, que tenían tanto por vivir y tanto para amarse y vivir felices con su hijo

Lo miró con los ojos sorprendentemente secos y le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, Ted. Simplemente nos queda nuestro presente.

—Y el futuro ¿no? —inquirió el muchacho.

—No Teddy, ese jamás fue ni será nuestro.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos, su abuela tenía razón. Si el futuro les hubiese pertenecido, sus padres no habrían elegido el camino que les tocó recorrer. Él tampoco hubiese elegido el camino que estaba recorriendo, al menos no habría elegido hacerlo solo. Con un padrino más dedicado tal vez le hubiera alcanzado.

Harry era un buen padrino, pero no era lo que Ted necesitaba en una etapa como esa. Necesitaba a alguien que lo contuviera que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien aunque las cosas estuvieran tan negras como la noche. Tal vez Harry jamás podría ser ese padrino, principalmente porque no podía evitar mirarlo a Ted con cierta tristeza, quizás porque le recordaba a Remus y a Nymphadora. ¡Él jamás necesitó la lástima de nadie! Siempre buscó comprensión y algo de amor, lo había encontrado en Victoire. Por desgracia, siempre hay uno que ama más que el otro. Para Ted, Victoire era una amiga de las mejores, de esas que no te dejarían por nada en el mundo esté lloviendo o nevando, viene sin que la llamen y sabe encontrar las palabras exactas. Pero aunque Ted no se diera cuenta, él no era lo mismo para Victoire, era mucho más.

Se levantó suavemente, su buen humor se había visto nublado por una terrible niebla llamada tristeza, temía que ella trajera otros fantasmas. Por un momento pensó que tal vez el haber leído el diario había sido una equivocación o lo que le sucedió a la lectura del diario fue lo que lo hizo retroceder todos esos pasos que él creyó haber avanzado.

Se fue a su habitación para seguir leyendo el diario, pero en lugar de ello lo arrojó contra la pared, este rebotó y cayó en el suelo. No quería leer de una historia que había sido olvidada por todos, menos por él. ¿Por qué olvidarse de la historia? Nadie hablaba de crear un rencor que aunque justificado, Ted no sentía en aquellos momentos. Pensó en la cantidad de chicos que habían vivido una historia similar a la suya, tantos eran los que habían perdido a sus padres en distintas guerras. Eso no les había impedido seguir con su vida, claro que tendrían una parte incompleta, un espacio vacío que más tarde se trataría de llenar con una nueva familia.

Cuanto le hubiera gustado un domingo en familia, una mirada sincera de orgullo de un padre al ver sus calificaciones o sus aptitudes físicas, un canto para tranquilizar al pequeño después de una pesadilla o en una noche de tormenta cuando los truenos hacen temblar los vidrios de las ventanas. Nada los haría volver y a él no le bastaba con tenerlos vivo en la memoria, necesitaba algo más.

Se puso su abrigo y guardó el diario de su padre en uno de sus bolsillos internos, había un par de cosas que quería mostrarle a Victoire; cambiando lo amargo de su expresión, sonrió y salió a la calle dispuesto a buscar a su amiga. Recorría las calles tranquilo tratando de no pensar en nada de lo que había estado pensando minutos antes. Deseó poder poner su mente en blanco pero no lo logró, cerró los ojos e imaginó una escena. No pudo pensar en otra cosa que en la imagen de un niño pequeño sentado a los pies de dos tumbas, con la cabeza entre los brazos como para no ver la realidad tan dura que insistía en lastimarlo.

Las cuadras parecían hacerse más largas al llegar a lo de los Weasleys, era una casa algo grande, independiente y victoriana. A ninguno de los esposos les gustaban los ruidos de los vecinos pegados a la pared, por eso habían optado por la seguridad y tranquilidad de un barrio privado. Las ventanas eran azules al igual que la puerta principal, a Fleur le gustaba decir que era para recordar a Francia, y aunque no logró convencer a su esposo de pintar la puerta de rojo si logró que pintara una hamaca en el porche de ese color.

El portón negro colocado a la entrada estaba abierto, a Ted ya lo conocían así que lo dejaron pasar sin más problemas a la entrada del barrio.

Alguno de los cuatro habitantes de aquella casa tenía que estar levantado, la puerta estaba entreabierta. A pesar de que conocía muy bien a la familia, no entró. Tocó con suavidad y esperó a ser atendido.

Bill vino corriendo a recibirlo, pero al verlo se sintió decepcionado. Evidentemente no lo esperaban, ni les alegraba verlo.

—Buen día, ¿pasó algo? —inquirió Teddy al ver a Fleur desplomada en un sillón con el rostro entre las manos, le recordaba mucho al niño de sus pensamientos.

—Es Victoire —hizo una pausa que a Ted le pareció más sobrante que necesaria, pero era para que lo que tenía que decir fuera dicho con cuidado—. No la vemos bien, creemos que está enferma.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿puedo verla? —preguntó Ted desesperado por saber qué le pasaba a su amiga.

—Preferiríamos que no tuviera visitas, espero que lo entiendas Ted —trató de excusarse un Bill bastante más alterado que el que Ted conocía.

—Pero no creen que eso le haría peor, tal vez necesite estar con...

—Créeme Teddy, te juro que queremos que esté sola y tranquila —dijo el padre de la joven. Ted se calló y trató de comprender la razón por la cual Bill estaba siendo tan descortés.

Retrocedió lentamente, como esperando a que el hombre lo detuviera y le dijera la verdad que ocultaba tras esos ojos preocupados y mentirosos. Era claro que Victoire no estaba bien, pero no entendía por qué no dejaban que la viera. ¿Acaso ahora pensaban que él estaba loco después de su ataque de ayer?

"Genial" pensó "Ahora que necesito hablar con alguien, a Vic la deciden hacer jugar a Rapunzel"

Se detuvo casi saliendo del jardín delantero, miró hacia todos lados y corrió a ocultarse entre los árboles. Él no se iba a marchar sin saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

Corrió hasta el jardín trasero, se subió al manzanero que estaba más cerca de la habitación de Victoire. Lo trepó con gran agilidad, aunque tuvo que parar a descansar, las vacaciones y la falta de ejercicio se hacían sentir en el cuerpo de Ted Lupin.

Iba a tocar el cristal de la ventana de su amiga cuando se detuvo al verla llorando, estaba sentada en su cama con la cara entre las manos, tal cual la había visto él a su madre. Le golpeó la ventana con suavidad, ella lo miró sorprendida y sonriendo corrió a abrirle.

Debajo de sus ojos azules estaban la marca de su llanto, ella trató de disimularlo pero fue en vano, Ted sabía que algo no estaba bien con Victoire.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó pasándole la mano por la mejilla, como una suave caricia simplemente para hacerle sentir que estaba allí.

—Me castigaron Teddy, esta vez fue en serio —respondió sacándole la cara para que él no la viera llorar o no la tocara.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Por toda respuesta ella fue a su mesita de noche y sacó un frasco con pastillas, el mismo que se le había perdido a Ted en la madrugada. Todo era tan claro: ella había tomado las píldoras de su mesa de noche y las había llevado consigo, luego sus padres las habrían descubierto y sospechado de que su hija tomaba esas píldoras.

—¿Por qué te las llevaste? —le preguntó clavando sus ojos claros en los azules de ella.

—No lo sé, de pronto pensé que tal vez querrías... —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—¿Matarme? Vic sé que tengo problemas, pero esa es una salida cobarde hasta para mi.

—No me malentiendas, Ted. Yo pensé que... —las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y empezaban a empapar el rostro de la joven.

—Te equivocaste, hay tantas salidas a los problemas, el suicidio... —Ted no podía creer lo que oía, se pasaba la mano por la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Perdón, es que me desesperaba pensar que si no lo evitaba terminarías...

—¿Muerto? Vamos Vic, pensé que me conocías.

—Últimamente siento que no te conozco. Jamás en toda tu vida odiaste a las personas que te han visto crecer por el solo hecho de que tus padres no están. Hiciste todo ese teatro de "nadie me quiere" ¿Y sabes quiénes fueron los más lastimados? Tu abuela, que ha dedicado su vida a cuidarte y a quererte, al tío Harry que siempre te ha querido como a un verdadero hijo. Y a mí, maldita sea, que te quiero con el alma y no quiero que te pase nada, que por un impulso idiota fui capaz de perder la confianza de mis padres porque pensé que eras lo suficientemente estúpido como para suicidarte. Perdóname si te malinterpreté es que últimamente no sé qué pensar. Siento que lo único que quieres es sacarme de tu vida cuando yo más quiero estar en ella.

Victoire no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Su dolor era demasiado grande como para pretender que no existía, como había hecho tantas otras veces.

Él no sabía que contestar, la observaba llorar, eran lágrimas amargas. Lágrimas de dolor, pero combinadas con un poco de alivio, seguramente ese discurso lo tenía guardado en ese nudo en su garganta que estaba acompañado por un torrente de lágrimas.

Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó, ella se resistió al principio.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —gritaba golpeándolo en el pecho con sus delicadas manos.

Él la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como para acallar el llanto de su amiga y para acallar aquella voz que en su cabeza gritaba "todo esto es culpa tuya".

Se sentó en la cama y la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Pasaron al menos tres cuartos de hora hasta que ella logró calmarse y una hora hasta que pudo dejar de llorar. Venía acumulando tantas cosas en su pecho que cuando el momento vino lo dejó salir, y todo era más intenso de lo que ella había imaginado.

—Hay algo que no te dije —dijo levantando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Él la escrutó, encontrando indicios de una mala noticia.

—Mañana me voy a Francia, con mi tía, y no vuelvo hasta que el final de las vacaciones.

El frágil mundo de Ted Lupin se volvió a desmoronar. El sol que parecía haber estado saliendo ahora se veía nublado por una neblina de absoluta soledad, una soledad desesperadamente indefinida. Todo parecía tan oscuro, pero tenía que seguir adelante. En ese momento, Ted, entendió que la vida no se detiene en sus pasajes amargos, sino que sigue adelante sin importar cómo te sientas.

Caminó hasta su casa dejando que sus pies lo guiaran, repasó en su mente cada instante que le sucedió al momento en que entró por la ventana de Victoire. Cada vez que lo recordaba, encontraba el momento exacto en el que tendría que haber parado esa locura. Él debió haber vuelto y gritado la verdad a los padres de ella, no puede dejar que todo quede así. Así, dio medio vuelta, fue a decirle toda la verdad a Bill.

Golpeó la puerta con violencia e insistencia, no podía manejar el coraje que trataba de salir de su pecho, se desesperaba ante cada segundo de espera, y no podía evitar pensar que Victoire sería la única que sufriría las consecuencias de su silencio.

Golpeó la puerta nuevamente y aguardó a ser atendido, Victoire se asomó por la ventana y corrió a abrir antes de que alguno de sus padres lo hiciera.

—Ted ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si mi papá te ve aquí nuevamente va a empezar a sospechar.

—No voy a dejar que te manden lejos por ser un cobarde. Sé que he sido un cobarde en muchas cosas, pero no esta vez.

—Ted, yo me quiero ir —confesó mirando el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Temía encontrarse con su mirada clara, esa que era capaz de derribar a la Victoire más fuerte que habitaba en ella.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. Él digiriendo esas palabras y ella odiando cada instante de aquel silencio y a su incapacidad de romperlo.

Ted se fue caminando lentamente, arrastrando en sus pasos el impacto de aquellas palabras. Pero de repente se dio cuenta que no soportaría tres meses sin saber la razón por la que ella se estaba yendo.

—¿Por qué te vas?

"Porque quiero tratar de matar con la distancia esto que nos está pasando o que me está pasando, ya no somos amigos" quiso decirle, pero en lugar de eso, de su boca brotaron otras palabras:

—Porque quiero sentir la libertad, necesito un cambio de ambiente.

—Al menos llévate esto —dijo extendiéndole el diario que acababa de sacar de su campera.

Ella lo observó atónita.

—Teddy no me voy a llevar el diario de tu padre, es tuyo —dijo devolviéndoselo.

—Esto te obligará a recordarme mientras te estés divirtiendo en Francia.

—Eres un manipulador, ¿cómo sabes que no lo voy a tirar ni bien llegue?

Ted dio un paso para acercarse a ella, su cuerpo tembló de arriba a abajo.

—Si te importo aunque sea la mitad de lo que me importas lo vas a guardar y lo vas a leer todas las noches y tal vez, solo tal vez me escribas cada dos o tres días.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la correspondió casi con tanta fuerza como ella.

—Te voy a extrañar maldita sea, más te vale que me escribas ¿escuchaste, Ted Lupin? —le espetó ella sin ninguna clase de gana de disimular las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

De pronto al caminar hacia la salida, Ted se dio cuenta de que de un momento para otro todo parecía cambiar. Otro Ted, ese Ted que se enojaba con todos y huía sin razón, le hubiera gritado a Victoire hasta hacerla sentir tan mal que se quedaría. Sin embargo, este Ted se comportó sorprendentemente bien, se dio cuenta que su amiga necesitaba su espacio y lo respetó. No sabía por qué le había dado su diario. Sin Victoire, sin su diario... ¿Qué sería de Ted hasta que ambos volvieran?

_Continuará..._


End file.
